Crossed
by LonerWolfGeminiJohn
Summary: In the year 2016, a boy lives his own life on Earth as the usual American - partying, hanging out, studying, and listening to music and watching movies. However, during one night at a party, John blacks out and suddenly finds himself in the year 1960. After running into the five girls, he will have to do whatever it takes to get back home - alive. Characters will be added later.
1. Chapter 1

**April 22nd, 2016 - FLORIDA, 2:35PM. - **

Turning 18 would be one of the best "hell of a moment" memories I would ever have in life. I was gonna learn more about real life experiences. I was gonna own a car, live in a big ass house. Hell, maybe go around the world!

I imagined myself being in so many places: Russia, London, Germany, and much more.

Hanging out and learning about the cultures and lifestyles down there!

But, boy was I wrong...

\- Here I am, finally finishing up my exam for class that I needed to make up for while I was away for a week - STUCK IN MIAMI! Okay, I might be exaggerating a bit though, but still! You know how much traffic there was because of a bridge accident? A hell load of traffic! I'm beginning to think that I should just stay somewhere in Boca Raton or move to New York City. Might be my dream place in the meantime.

But, as I was done writing down my answers, I was really nervous about passing this year. My final year of High School, and I do NOT want to fuck this moment up. I stayed up all night, literally, studying my behind off for hours to get every piece of knowledge on paper into my head. I just had to do this last exam before I can graduate, and I would be HOME SWEET HOME!

Knowing I had only 5 minutes to check over my answers, I changed only a few answers, and then looked at the last problem, thinking like a machine.

_Just...gotta...solve this... _

RING!

The bell finally went off, and I decided to turn my answers in. Free at last! No more exams to take in high school, just enjoy your moments of freedom before college, baby!

I was so shaken up in on the inside, I felt dancing around as if Busta Rhymes was at a concert singing 60 Second Assassins. That song really got into my head quickly, Busta's verse really came out as gibberish at first, but was mad sick when he started rapping out that verse like a hummingbird being shocked. I stopped as I ran outside of the place, with groups of people talking to each other, either as friends or acquaintances, laughing and nearly crying tears of joy, screaming like a happy idiot. People ignored me, but some also looked at me as if I were released from type of geeks club, and I danced around, nodding my head like those agents in Men in Black.

I stopped, then turned around to my black Camaro, then entered my car and started the engine. This car is so amazing and cool, I've had it since I was 16, and I could be able to drive it anywhere for awhile. But, knowing that I nearly crashed into a pile of boxes containing ice, I almost got caught red handed but was let off with a citation or somethin'. Eh, I don't care about the statistics, I'm just happy I am out until Graduation!

Really boring day, but also stressful, so I drove outta there quickly, and then thought to myself: Time to celebrate. I drove to the right exit, then went to McDonald's, and pulled up at the speaker. I had ordered the usual: 4 chicken wraps, and a coke, and drove by the window to pick up my lunch.

After that, I had stopped by a parking space, and rolled down the doors and decided to put in some music. I scrolled through the screen on my car screen, and looked through artists.

Ludacris? Nah.

Chris Brown. Err...

Drake. Maybe?

All-American Rejects? Maybe Later.

Green Day. HELL YEAH!

I tapped on the screen and also selected Holiday. Best song I've ever heard since 2007.

I blared it up a little loudly, while eating and singing through my bites. I couldn't speak so much with so much food in my mouth, I slowed down with my eating before I could choke. So much good tasty food, I could eat a horse or that big piece of fried chicken somewhere at home. Heh, always had the best fried chicken from the market, and usually pour in some gravy on top, and enjoy that chicken!

I lie back and turn the volume down since some dude on the right of me keeps complaining that my music is so loud, he'd do the same damn thing if he were this crazy or excited. Just deal with it, damn it!

Anyway...I looked back at the pictures I drew in my folder. All those pictures, either from movies, games, or TV shows. Really crappy drawings of Heisenberg, the Predator, and John McClane.

All my life, I always _adored_ movies. Just give me a specific genre - sci-fi, action, or horror, and maybe I'll leave a suggestion for you or just figure out that movie. I'd always see movies aside from the classics I've seen. For example, if I enjoyed all the Star Wars movies since they're classics, then I'll enjoy the reboot of Star Trek. If I watch something like Skyline and state that the movie sucked in my opinion, then I would prefer Battle: Los Angeles. Eh, this is a little difficult to explain, but hey, maybe you'll get the idea that I love movies with aliens, monsters, and much more of that crap people usually see in your average Hollywood movie.

Games...eh...not usually what I'd do on an average weekend and all that. Just for the hell of it, I used to be a zombie addict. Call of Duty first thing when I play with my friends on the Playstation or XBOX. Hell, maybe even _Dead Rising!  
_  
But from what I've seen in the folder was just really, really crappy drawings of Heisenberg, the Predator, and John McClane.

"Over here, Over here." The Predator calling out to one of the soldiers.

"Say my name." Walter White from Breaking Bad.

"Yippe Ki-Yay mother-" John McClane from Die Hard's catchphrase.

However, I came across one photo I found in my folder that I think I have never seen before in my life.

"The hell is this...?" I muttered quietly, turning down my music. I held the picture carefully, and observed. There were at least five girls in dark clothing, fighting what looked like robots.

But, this picture seemed familiar. _Very familiar._

Could those be the girls from that movie I've seen...? Agh...I don't know..it's actually been awhile since I've actually seen something that really got me attracted to see something like this. The design, just so realistic and phenomenal from my perspective. Five..? No...wait..

There were actually three girls in dark clothing fighting robot samurais of some sort. I can't really tell if they're samurai or robots, since they both kinda look alike, or if I'm just too blind to see.

To me, it looked like just a normal but half decent design of the battle, but in my mind, it looked like this-


	2. Chapter 2

**1960  
**

"Baby!" Rocket cried out, shaken with fear as she witnessed her friend nearly get killed by the other Samurai Warrior. The little girl had been critically injured in the knee while protecting Rocket, and she did not let that stop her from fighting back. The blood began to gush a little quicker than ever, but she could not give up.

Babydoll already began to jump and take another last glimpse of the Samurai before impaling it with her own flammable sword she found on the ground. She pushed the blade in deep, right into the chestplate where the Samurai, and then through the head. Dissolving into ashes, Babydoll wins the fight but stands with blood smearing on her leg.

"Ugh...!" Babydoll cried out in pain.

There was blood oozing from her knee, and boy, it had been really, really bad. It looked a little black with a kind of reddish tint.

Rocket and Sweet Pea rushed to her, giving her aid in standing. Boy, that Samurai was such a tough bitch to beat. But, little did they know that they were in more grave danger when the pillars outside began to collapse. During that fight with the Samurai, there was little destruction that took place inside, and most of it was during the battle between Babydoll and the Samurai.

-

But, all of a sudden, Babydoll woke up gasping on her cot as she grabbed her pillow firmly. The dream had been cut off quickly before the place collapsed on her, but the blonde wasn't surprised that she wasn't the only one awake. Rocket looked to her side to see a troubled Babydoll.

"Hey, Baby..something wrong?" Rocket asked, standing up.

"We almost got killed.." Babydoll replied reluctantly, looking down at the floor. She had been a little bent out ever since her first day here at the Lennox House, and Babydoll knew it. At least it was a nightmare and not a fantasy, otherwise they'd been killed already..It may sound as cruel as it is, but..

"I remember Blondie and Amber were attempting to rescue us, but you, me and Sweet Pea were going to be dead when the pillars collapsed. After the fight with the Samurai, it just..." Babydoll paused briefly and nearly fell into a daze. She felt Rocket's arm wrapped around her neck, as if they were to embrace.

"Well, at least we survived that attack, but-" Rocket was interrupted.

"And I saw someone mysterious."

"Who?" Rocket asked the little blonde, puzzled. This was the first time that Babydoll had seen something else other than what she had seen in her fantasies.

"It looked like...a boy." Babydoll replied.

"A boy?" Rocket asked, now more confused. "Usually when you plan an escape, you don't see boys-"

Babydoll blushed a little, but wasn't a little too happy. "It was...a boy who kept on yelling something and running along. I wasn't so sure what he'd look like, but he looked different than the others and Blue."

Rocket giggled a little, but softly. This wasn't the first time she giggled at something Babydoll had said, and this wasn't the last time she would hear something about a boy being in her dream. Aside from Blue, who they had been avoiding for a few days, this was something different. No one ever knew who that "mysterious" boy was in her dream.

Babydoll was a little red, but turned back to neutral, snapping out of her daze.

"I think it's best if we head back to sleep, maybe rethink your plan a little more carefully." Rocket replied with a sincere smile on her face. She was right, and Babydoll knew it. Rethinking the plan would be a hell of a good idea in case everything went wrong.

"I guess you're right."

"Night, Baby."

"Night."

The two headed back to sleep, and the room fell silent.

-

**2016**

"Holy...shit!" I whispered with excitement, laughing with shock. Had I known you could find pictures like these in your folder, I would have opened an art gallery. But the picture looked realistic, _so realistic, _I could hang it up on my wall. The interaction between those girls, the emotion, and all that...

But, damn, this was totally real, and I gotta show this to my friends when I party tonight...!

I began to buckle up my seatbelt, finish my lunch, and switched to a different song. I was now in the mood for The Strokes, so I played Juicebox on my radio. I turned the engine on the Camaro, and began to drive. I looked back since some stupid idiot nearly didn't stop when I gave the signal that I was going to be in reverse.

So this prick comes out of the car with a bottle, and I am just about to come out when I roll down the window and shout, "Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you see the signal-"

It turned out later that this dude was a crackhead and that he was falling asleep on the wheel. I think that picture just somehow gave me some sixth sense. Agh, I can't be doing this silly talk, I better get back home to tell my mom and dad about this successful passing!

So I finally drive out of the parking lot, looking side to side as I smile with glee and keep my shades on. This is gotta be one of the most happiest moments of my life, especially that mysterious picture I found in the folder. It's still giving me visions, though, so I wouldn't mind going back home and resting my eyes JUST a little bit.

Huh...that picture seems familiar. Wasn't that the movie I saw with those five girls acting like total badasses trying to escape a mental hospital? Heh, could be wrong.

-

As I drive through the bridge and on the right of the gas station, I can't help but sing along to my favorite music.

Then, out of the blue, I hear:

_FRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"Shit!" I yell out, frantically spinning the wheel to my right as the truck was right about to hit me. The tires screech off of the road and land on grass that's nearby another road. Thank God I didn't even crash...Just before I drive straight and pay attention, a truck just-

Hold on...that truck wasn't even there! I just spun a right and nearly pulled off a Bad Boys II, not knowing that NOTHING was there! Jesus, I must be losing my mind...and I gotta stop cussin'...

That truck was big - with black, gray, and many other dark colors. I think it had a man in the driver's seat, but I can't be so sure since I'm really shaken up about who I almost crashed into. Pfft, drivers these days...I'm just saying. And something mysterious just happened with these two events - a picture that suddenly gave me visions of something, and plus a truck that I didn't think was there almost crashing into me!

I gotta stop fantasizing bro...ever since I watched Transformers and Inception, boy was I in for a crazy dream. Acting like DiCaprio when he enters people's dreams and Shia LaBeouf running through the city being chased by Decepticons. Boy, that was an amazing movie.

But, after looking at that "truck", I hear something on my phone. I turn around and tap my phone twice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Yo, wassup bro?" My friend Ray calls me through the phone.

"Hey, wazzup, bro!? How's it going?" I finally speak with excitement. Finally speakin' to one of my best buddies to put in a hell load of excitement. "You excited for the party tonight?"

"Hell yeah, it's great to have you back after a long time in that really boring place!"

I was still shaking with fear, but I let out a little laugh. "Guess it's better to be partying than being in a place for fools, right?"

"Oh hell yeah! You okay, man? You sound a little shaky."

"Yeah, yeah, I just found something in my folder."

"What, your little Porno mags?"

Me and Ray Ray laughed really hard, but I quickly replied, "No dude, even better! This stuff I found in my car is reality without the TV! Just when I get out of school, this folder appears on the passenger seat, and it is filled with PHOTOS!"

My buddy on the other line started _cracking up. _He didn't know what I was _actually _going to say, but he seemed very enthusiastic. "Dude, you are so pro, rolling like a G!"

"Haha, I guess you're right! I...I was just about to look a little deeper into the folder though, but some damn idiot just nearly crashed to the side of me, but it's all good, bro."

"Hey, at least it wasn't some jock and his clan coming at you, wonder what could have went on down there."

"Eh, you know, if they scratched at least one paint of my car off, they'd be getting at least several scratches of their beauty off before they can even destroy it again."

Ray laughed a little more, but he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, the party is exactly at 8:30, what time are you comin'?"

"Ah, man, since I gotta help with something personal, maybe at around 8:15?"

"Okay, man, see you there!"

I hung up, laughing a little. Ha, guess I'm in there after all. As long as there is no booze, I'll be totally _fine._

And the fun is just about to start...


	3. Chapter 3

As I pull up to the garage, I slowly turn down the radio, and remove the keys from the ignition. Then I open the door and start screaming in victory. I had no idea why I kept screaming like a kid who had won a free prize at the carnival, but excitement kept coming up to me. I threw my bag in the air, and noticed a hell load of paper came out of it.

"In YO FACE!" I yelled out loudly. "You gone, you gone, you gone and I am free!"

I began to dance like one of those maniacs who would always be excited to be at a dance convention. I just bounced and did some hip swaying, just before I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Son, stop with those silly dance moves! And don't lose those papers!"

It was one of those neighbors next door, the elderly Mr. Callahan. Heh, with one glass eye on his right, I could tell he was either a librarian or some sort of detective. Rich but interesting characters usually catch my attention depending on their backgrounds. I waved slowly but smiled a little. "My apologies, Mr. Callahan! Just plenty of excitement for graduation!" Heh, that was my only excuse in order to avoid lectures until I'm 18. And by that, I mean, I would have to keep making excuses until I feel more comfortable telling the truth. Lying is deadlier, but sometimes the truth can be _deadlier. _

I suddenly notice some of my papers beginning to fly off on to the road, so I drastically grabbed my binder and began to run to my papers. I guess you can say I was pretty stupid for throwing those papers in the air. I guess you can even tell me that if I get overly excited, it can nearly lead to something like this-

-

_HOOT! HOOOOP!_

_A black and white car comes by at supersonic speed and is coming towards me._

_"Oh, hell!"_

_I begin to run away but this car is _way_ too fast for me. Damn it!_

_The car then gets even fast, hell maybe at least 200 miles per hour!_

_But as soon as I make my way to some tall tree, that car hits me, and I go flying into the horizon, screaming like a girl._

_-_

Maybe next time I'll learn not to toss anything in mid air and not dance around like a fool.

-

After grabbing most of my papers that I had tossed, I placed them back into my binder, then walked towards to where I dropped my bag nearby the car. I placed the binder back into my bag, and then walked to the door. I opened the door and noticed nobody was here at home. Heh, must be something private for the family. Haven't heard much about what might be planned for celebrating my graduation day, though. So...

I let out a sigh of relief but with happiness in addition. I looked around and admired how clean my house was- the walls didn't look dull, and the colors were pretty interesting for me to see- green, blue, yellow, white, whatever. The halls were neat, and all the accessories weren't damaged.

Been helping my family fix up this house a little since last summer, but I managed to somehow add a little bit of a taste that will catch most of the guests' attention. I added a bit of picture frames of famous artists, such as Leonardo Da Vinci, Michaelangelo, and much more. Art isn't usually my thing, but my own art is acting, which I obtain a strong passion for.

So..I remove my jacket and shoes, then decide to check my email on my computer as I walk into my room. Damn, the room is hot, I forgot to fix the AC! It feels like I'm living in a volcano sometimes, based on the condition of my room and the exhaustion and all that.

So I sit down on my chair, activate my monitor, and look through messages. Nothing really significant, not too much..

_Going to work a little later, checked._

_Fix up the house a little more later, checked._

_Study for the finals, checked._

_and.._

There was just one email I couldn't identify due to it's super confusing language. I muttered quietly, then opened the email. Just in case it was one of those stupid pop up faces, I decided to open up new tabs. Sometimes people will prank you with these pop up faces, scams, and all that shit just to scare you or something.

Then, all I could see were symbols - Just some random symbols, kind of what you would see in sci-fi movies, when understanding the aliens' languages.

Whoa...

_YoU hAvE bEeN cAuGhT bY tHe NiNeTeEn SiXtY. _

Whoa, whoa whoa, this ain't alien language, I just highlighted those symbols! Am I going insane or something? I'd better go wash my face in the bathroom quick!

I dashed out of my room and went to the restroom, opening the door in such a hurry, and beginning to wash my face. I'd never do drugs, _ever. _Because if I did, I wouldn't just be dead, I'd be addicted.

I felt the cold water run through the palms of my hands as I grabbed some water to rub on my face. _Ah...that's much better. Just let that cold water wake you up a little bit, Johnny Boy. _But then, I saw something yellow - a note on the mirror.

I grabbed it, observing the letters curiously, but noticed this-

_Gone for business plans with the charity business, see you Monday._

What the hell did this mean? They're not coming back...until Monday...? Which means...

"HELL YEAH! HELL NO! HELL YEAH! HELL NO!"

Gone until Monday? Heh, better call Ray and tell him I'm free Saturday to see a movie! Being alone has always been something I enjoyed, more or less. More time to think and clear your thoughts, and less of an advantage since I'm lonely or just with others.

I looked at my watch, and observed - 2:55PM. Guess I'd have plenty of time to kill, better shower and get to sleep for awhile.

-

I lay on my bed, in my usual daydreaming daze, looking up at the ceiling. Hell, I'd been having weird dreams about aliens, robots, other types of machines, and monsters. Hell, I was even beginning to write a trilogy for The Hangout Project, and look at how that turned out. First one, one survivor, possibly infected; Second, there's a hell of an invasion throughout all of Earth; and third, a war.

I was so caught up on the action and monsters I couldn't keep my head straight to plot out ideas. Ugh, writer's block, yo. And my idea felt just as stupid, just as stupid. I was not planning on ranting, but damn it, I don't feel like it. All I wanted to do was relax, and enjoy my moments of freedom. The fresh air in my room, the fan spinning quickly but quietly. Don't sleep too deeply...don't sleep...don't sleep...

And all I could remember was that everything slowly went black as I dazed off into sleep.

-

**Unknown World...?**

I woke up to find myself on a ark, but something made of out steel, Pure steel. I felt like I was caught in the events of Noah's ark the moment I felt rain pouring down on me. I felt like bad weather was going to catch up with me. Could I run? Walk? Investigate?

And so I did..

I looked straightforward and noticed something that would never exit the back of my fantasy - multiple volcanoes that are releasing fire, but also tsunamis filled with really cold water. No one could expect weather like that unless someone from above would be really serious yet stupid enough to cause a natural disaster. But as far as I was concerned, this was more deadlier than Dante's Peak and 2012.

There were flakes in the sky, but most of them fell down along with the heavy rain. The atmosphere looked _devastating- _plenty of destruction on islands, trees, and even those who I've heard screaming in terror as hell froze over. Literally.

I could see thousands of civilians attempting to enter the arks, and most of them getting caught in the middle of this shitstorm. So much fire, I could feel a tint of lava splash on my face. I screamed loudly, it hurt like hell, I was expecting third degree burns. The fire just somehow blasted into the air like geysers and there were several locations of these people attempting to evade the weather, but were unsuccessful. I covered my cheek, that damn piece of lava rock really burnt me. It was just like watching God destroy the world for 40 days and 40 nights, and I was Noah. And I was watching these people fight for survival, especially against each other to defend their lives and loved ones. And all of a sudden, those three girls with some sort of other girl were on another ark.

I wasn't even kidding when I had seen the same girl from the same exact image I found in the car. It was that Babydoll girl, she had her battle uniform on, and she was with Rocket, Sweet Pea, and what looked like Blondie. I turned around, and put my arms in the air, waving to them for help. They did _not_ recognize my signals, so I decided to let out a yell.

"HEY! RIGHT HERE!" I yelled out with most of my breath!

Still no response, but one of them looks at me. The blonde girl...with the leather outfit and hood just glared at me. It wasn't a death glare. It was a glare of terror.

I looked back in confusion, then turned around to see a wave of lava come down on me.

I watched in terror, shock, and surprise as I felt the hot, liquid fire consume me. And I didn't move after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**2016**

I woke up with a gasp, looking around in the darkness, only hearing nothing but the fan spin. It was hot in here, and I felt a lot of sweat come down from my head. Knowing how much of a bad dream I had, it wasn't _that bad_ to me. I suddenly remembered those girls from the photos I found in my car earlier today. I wondered how they managed to get into my dream. That picture must have had an effect on me when I first saw it, but I feel that the picture must have had something inside of it that affected me in a mysterious way I couldn't find out about. Oh well, I guess I gotta be- What? Oh no...! THE PARTY!

I looked at my phone, and heard Frag Out by DJ ASSASS1N. It was Ray calling me, and I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't know to care about the time or not since I was exhausted. I pressed the green button on my phone to answer, and I wouldn't be expecting anything friendly nor critical.

"Hello?" I began, feeling a little drowsy from my sleep.

"Man, where are you? The party is very chaotic than you think it is!" Ray called out, a little disappointed but excited. "I've been trying to call you, but you haven't been answering!"

I was stuck stunned for a second, though. Chaotic? But how? I only slept for a few minutes, it's not like I've been in another world, or something! I looked at my watch, and was pissed. 8:30PM. I knew it. I totally fucking knew it! I WAS LATE!

"Chaotic? In what way?" I asked. I didn't know why I asked, but I just did anyway, getting up from my bed, donning my long sleeve shirt underneath my Strokes T-Shirt as I placed my jeans and shoes on. I had been late, but I didn't really think about showing up to the party or not, based on the tone of my friend. Never in any of the parties I went to had there been anything crazy going on, unlike what you usually see in the movies where teens start partying like Project X. But this, I couldn't tell if he was being dead serious or not.

"Everybody is dancing like crazy, I'm gonna need your help man! There are people fighting each other like crazy, and all the girls have been leaving and doing the same crazy shit!"

Damn. Knew this was going to go down the moment I heard the word "chaotic".

"I thought you said there wasn't any booze at that party! Why the hell-" I stopped at that moment, then thought to myself. I was taking a pretty big risk going to that party to bust my friend's ass outta there. But I wasn't risking going into that party to be just like those sad, desperate fame wannabes.

"You want me to come pick you up and head to that second party you were talking about?" I asked, finally putting on my brown hoodie. "I'm only 25 minutes away, and you can wait outside, I'll be there in no time."

"I don't know man..my friend is down there and he's really pissed that I'm not coming in." Ray replied.

"Dude, do _not _listen to him. He'll get you drunk and the next thing you know, you'll be in jail in no less than one hour or so! Look, just- just stay away from whoever you're with or whoever you know that may be getting all hyped up and dangerous, just as a precaution. I'm coming to get you." I grabbed the keys and my wallet, closed the door to my room, and dashed outside.

"But..." Ray began.

"Dude, don't worry about them, worry about your safety! Your friends are more likely than screwed anyway based on what you told me!"

"All right...see you bro."

"See you, too."

I hung up and ran to my Camaro. This was the first time I've had to deal with a friend who was stuck in this crazy ass party. Not all parties that I had went to were this disastrous, not including small parties and formal parties. I worriedly entered my car, put the key in the ignition, turned it, and then began to drive out of the garage. _I had to get my friend out of there. And now._

-

Once I got out through the gate, I drove into the direction where my friend would be at, but all of a sudden, I began to experience hallucinations, _again. _I'm beginning to wonder if that picture had put me into a daze for looking at that picture for so long. I would focus on that right now, but there were arrows were I was looking seeming to guide me to my best friend. Boy, I wonder if someone put in some type of drug in there. I'd be pissed for sure!

I turned right, and sped a little. I looked around to be sure there weren't any cops behind me, and knowing that there weren't I slowed down a little anyway just to be safe. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into, but at least I can learn a lesson from this. I _hope_ Ray isn't on something by the time I get there, or else...

Damn.

Now I remember...

I stopped at a red light and quickly grabbed the folder with the pictures. I looked at the picture with the three girls fighting the robot samurai, and looked at the back. There wasn't anything, except that strange and mysterious smell that wasn't so pleasing. It smelled like acid burning something, and I coughed and gagged, when all of a sudden, my car started to drive by itself after the green light came on.

"Hey! STOP!" I yelled, worried that I was taken over by the acid smell. I never did drugs in my life, and I would _never ever_ want to, but know that there was some type of weird smell in that picture, I wasn't so sure if I was on something now, but I'd HATE, HATE to be under that weird smell forever. I then noticed that the car wasn't moving by itself and it was just me moving the car. Another hallucination from that picture, I'd better find a barrel close by and burn it. I think that taking a very close look at that picture put me under a spell...but I'm not so sure who would do it. It didn't matter, all I had to do was get to my friend quickly and get him out of there. Maybe I'll burn the picture later if it doesn't keep affecting me..

At that moment, I stopped when I found a barrel with fire inside. I stopped the car, dashed outside with the picture in my hand, and carefully, but quickly threw it into the fire. I watched for at least 2 minutes to check if it didn't regenerate, and headed back into my car. Thank God...

I began to drive my car close by to the neighborhood where I witnessed plenty of neighbors and residents leaving the area as quickly as possible. I assumed that the party is out of control, just like the Godzilla attacks. I drove to the house where the banner:

**PARTY HERE AT 8:30. BE THERE OR BE SQUARE.**

I knew I was there on time, and was expecting my friend to be outside, and looked to the passenger seat to see if there were any more pictures. And there was nothing but the seat itself.

I sighed in relief, hoping that the picture wouldn't come to me. But, when I turned around to the passenger seat, there it was again. That picture. In frustration, I grabbed it and tore it in half, but all of a sudden, some type of pixie dust sprayed in my face. And it hurt like hell. It was like being sprayed with mace, and I got out of the car quickly and began to cover my face in pace, screaming once. Now I finally knew what was in there. Pixie dust. I guess you can say that I was also frantic about this situation because of how these hallucinations drove me crazy, especially my friend being trapped at the house, but I don't know how to react whenever I saw that my friend was right out there, laughing really hard at something.

I think I was too late, because I could hear my friend snorting like those people you see in those YouTube videos when they're dying of laughter from something.

"Dude! I'm so glad you're here!" Ray called out to me, smiling.

Man, I was feeling extremely pissed on the inside, but the outside, I was attempting to contain myself of worry. "Hey...!"

Ray seem perplexed when he found out I was rubbing my face with water and plenty of sweat came on me. "You look like shit man, what happened to you? And what is that a picture of on your hand?"

What. The. Fuck. HOW? I found the same picture I tore up with in my hand, and just decided to go with the flow. "Oh, this..? I found this in my car, it was suppose to be something pretty cool, but this got outta control for me."

"Dude...look at them...they look like warriors of some sort!"

"Yeah, I know, but..." I didn't want to tell him about the pixie dust inside, because A, he would think I'm crazy. And B, it would be pretty silly for me to explain to him what had just happened.

"Come on in, man, the party wasn't as bad as you think!" Ray called out, helping me up. "Boy, that look on your face..."

Man, I cannot believe I fell for it! Oh well, at least I had a kick out of it, giving me a laugh.

-

Soon, I was already inside with most of the kids, and not one thought of the picture came through my mind. I was already enthusiastic at the amount of people who were there, calm, chill, happy, and most importantly, drug free.

But then someone kept getting into my head...

And it was someone I've already seen in the dream..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been a little long since I've actually updated this fanfic and I already watched the movie a few weeks ago. Really great movie and all. ;)**

**I decided to make changes to the OC: John (No, not from SRMTHFG and not the real me, but a different.) (21 year old man who is a little ecstatic but a little insane and all.)**

**I'm also getting a few ideas on what to write next since it nearly took me the whole night to write out this chapter.**

**PM for more questions!**

It has been quite some time since Babydoll had woken up from her dream, and had walked with the girls to rehearsal. It was the usual, impress Blue, Madame Gorski, and don't screw up. But that routine was about to change. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy in her dreams, and that made Babydoll drop a sweat from her eyebrow, by the way she thought of him. Rocket could sense what was going on with Babydoll, but had to stop herself so she wouldn't mess up her dance. Most of the girls and other bystanders were just watching normally, unaware of Babydoll's stage fright. Shit, if she was still unconfident, everybody would notice, but no, this happened to be the confident Babydoll. Her dance moves impressed every girl, especially Madame Gorski.

Ever since she got in the Lennox, met the girls, got them out with her efforts, became lobotomized, and rescued, she couldn't help but feel a balance between being herself and being different. But when she came back to the Lennox along with the girls who were brought back to life mysteriously, it wouldn't be lowly guarded, it would be _highly. _And boy, did that piss her off. It also pissed off Rocket, Sweet Pea, Blondie, and Amber, and they were about to escape. Babydoll just hated those thoughts. Just hated those moments except with being with her own little family.

She hated the priest, Blue, and guy who would dare cross her and Babydoll's friends. But she liked the Wise Man. He was one clever man. But now, knowing that the boy wouldn't leave her mind, Babydoll became frightened, and began shaking.

_What's wrong with me? _Babydoll thought to herself. _Rocket, Sweet Pea, and everybody else is staring at me. I can't back out and end up getting my own family in trouble again. I just gotta focus. Focus, focus, focus, focus. _

There was a song playing on the radio, and she remembered her first dance in front of the rehearsal room, told by Madame Gorski:

_ If you do not dance you have no purpose. And we don't keep things here that have no purpose._

_You see, your fight for survival starts right now._

_You don't want to be judged? You won't be._

_You don't think you're strong enough? You are._

_You are afraid. Don't be._

_You have all the weapons you need._

_Now fight!_

Babydoll, being a little more triumphant, now shakes off the tension and begins to close her eyes to dance.

In another world, she finds herself standing in a calm and stormy world, but not of her own little worlds that she has traveled to.

This was Earth, and there were modernized cities. For damn sure, it was somewhere in the distant future away from 1960, and Babydoll began to stroll around, observing the scenery of this place. Everything didn't look clean, as if a world war were to take place. It was night time, and there were lights shining around. Nothing too smoky, but the assumptions can't be made too early, though.

_Huh...there's something that doesn't seem right here..._

Babydoll looked below while Sweet Pea followed behind her.

"You got your mind focused now?" Sweet Pea asked, checking her ammunition. Babydoll didn't reply, but she did nod reluctantly.

"Look, remember the mission - we clear the area around us, get the key, and get back to the base."

The two were ready to move, and they descended downstairs, right where a stadium was standing. At least what was left of it.

"You know, there's a little someone that you've been looking for." A voice called out.

The girls turned around, and there he was. It was the Wise Man, inside a mecha-suit. He looked satisfied, but calm. The suit was heavy, and so would the storm be, once the girls knew what they were doing.

"You all know the drill and my words of wisdom, but here are my other words of advice - Don't lose your way or you will run into deadly consequences. Don't let anything stop you."

The girls nodded and looked at one another. Babydoll seemed a little tense, but she would be able to continue through the mission. She had it all planned out - find a way through the generators, avoid the Hounds and raid the House. But there is only one problem - the Hounds can travel at fast speed, and are presumed to be carrying toxic bites, but that shouldn't be a problem for the girls.

Sweet Pea and Babydoll already had their swords and weapons, same with Rocket, Blondie, and Amber, who happened to climb inside her robot.

"All ready to go." Amber had told her friends, before the door closed on her automatically. The robot then flew off into the sky, beginning to vanish in obscurity for a side mission.

As the group ran down towards the tunnel streets, they knew they had to split up. Sweet Pea and Rocket, and Babydoll and Blondie.

They would have to go through various obstacles and Hounds - part soldier but part undead werewolves, some wearing armor, and a few just without.

Sweet Pea was already aiming her rifle straight ahead - one Hound was charging towards her, and she pulled the trigger, unloading on the monster. A pool of green blood spread on the floor, and the blonde kept advancing. Sweet Pea saw a few more hounds running towards her and Rocket, and she kept firing.

But all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a Hound jumped her from the side. She yelled, but Rocket turned around just in time to aim her gun at the brute and shoot it dead. They couldn't risk being overwhelmed and there was no way in hell that they would fail at this mission.

"Umph!" Sweet Pea grunted, grabbing her little sister's hand as Rocket quickly pulled her up and both went back to back, firing as much as possible.

More of those Hounds kept coming and coming. They were like Aliens from the _Aliens _movie - moving quickly and becoming even more deadlier. But every time any one of those Hounds would try to bite the two girls, they would either kick, punch, shoot, or at least do different moves to draw them away.

"Which way is the direction to the last generator?!" Rocket asked, reloading quickly.

"About 10 minutes up, if we can get past them!" Her sister replied, shooting at the creatures.

Babydoll had been confronted in a circle of Hounds - at least four, five, or six of them.

Listening to the beat and rhythm of the music, she pulled out her sword, and the Hounds were ready to attack her. One of them came a little closer, then, without being aware of Blondie tossing a tomahawk at one of the Hounds in the head, and then jumping backwards to pull off the tomahawk.

Now, at least two of the Hounds had charged towards Babydoll. She back flipped and using her sword to strike at the head of the creature, landed on the back of the Hound, then proceeded to move to her right side as the Hound bit her, missed, then was killed with a critical slash!

Blondie had used her rifle and aimed at two of the hounds that were about to grab a hold of Babydoll. Their claws were damn big, and sharp, too. Only one of the brutes were killed and one was maimed.

The dark haired Hound turned and growled, displaying his injury. And in a blink, he lunged towards Blondie, and grabbed her. She struggled to break free from the creature, but it wasn't so easy. With a look of horror on her face, Blondie thought she would be dead. But, without hesitation, she grabbed a pistol from the ground and aimed for the eye, quickly.

_BANG! BANG!_

And the Hound fell, finally deceased.

Babydoll ran in a circle, and finally a zigzag motion. There was a chunky Hound chasing after her, but the moment the girl pulled out her pistol and aimed for the head, the monster kept charging towards her despite being riddled with her bullets.

But if bullets couldn't kill it, then what would?

Then, all of a sudden, an idea surged in Babydoll's head. There was an electric fence close by her, and if she jumped at the right time, the fat brute would fry like an egg.

Panting and using a recent scratch as a motivator, she drew the Hound's attention to her. Chunk was ready to kill her. Babydoll finally turned, and with a back flip, the Hound lunged at her, and instead, grasped a hold of the fence, shocking him.

While soaring over the electrified wolf, she turned to Blondie, then reloaded her gun.

They both exchanged nods after looking at the map.

_Time to regroup. _Baby thought. _Hopefully Sweet Pea and Rocket are already there..._

Meanwhile, in a rocky ground near the generators, a boy, looking 18, but 21 was running. And he just kept panting. He wore a Strokes T-Shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath with jeans and he couldn't stop running.

"What? Where the hell am I?" John asked, tiredly. "What is this place?"

He couldn't help but run even more - he didn't know why he was running, and damn, he wouldn't know what he was running for - or from.

John stopped and sat near one of the doors, which appeared to be locked. He kicked the door once, and nothing happened.

He stepped back, and charged, kicking the door again. Nothing.

_I better regain my strength before I can try to get out of here..._

As the 21 year old sat down, John couldn't stop thinking about where he was. Wait..he only remembered something - a party. A loud party that went on in the neighborhood with his friends and the soda he drank. All the soda.

_Must be the energy kicking in..._

But the more he was thinking, the more he was about to forget.

_C'mon, kid! Use your damn brain...! What happened at my friend's party? I remember being exhausted and driving to pick him up from a disaster...then a picture that I tore just had a packet of dust flew into my face, then..._

_Sugar..._

_The caffeine..._

Oh, God, it was the caffeine! The caffeine that overcame him! The soda that could've killed him like the Hounds! But, he didn't know what the Hounds looked like. Everything went too dark for him when he started running towards the generators.

Everything wasn't mapped out for him, but if only he could just relax for one moment and not get stressed over what was happening. He didn't know how he was affected by caffeine, but one thing was for sure - he was mysteriously drugged by caffeine, and he didn't know who it was that did it.

_I better find this culprit, maybe it would make more sense to me.._

But, all of a sudden -

Out came two Hounds - but they weren't the type that were soldiers, they were just nasty, and very violate. Small Hounds, and boy, they were the worst. More rapid and insane, like a bee and a shark.

John got up and ran, but jumped over the dogs and kept running.

"Ah!" John yelled frantically. "Oh! Oh! Good doggies, good doggies, good doggies!"

But they didn't act like pets. He kept running and running, attempting to find help. Looking sideways, side to side, the boy couldn't find any shelter and all he could do was run. But, there had to be a way to find someone - someone _out there._

There already was a large wooden hut, but the inside of it had plenty of metal. John dashed straight inside, and without thinking, jumped to the top of the large, metal box.

The two tiny creatures kept growling at him, but they were already destroying the bottom of the box.

"Ey! Ey! Ey, ey, ey!" John yelled, standing on top of the box. The little Hound soldier, filled with rage, lunged at the boy, but he kicked it at the head, knocking it out. _One creature down, one to go._

The last remaining Hound growled, as it froze into position, ready to attack its prey. But somehow, in that creature's eyes, it seemed to show a sign of fear.

"Ha ha!" John laughed, grabbing a metal pipe. He was shaking, but the bravery in his eyes wasn't going to die out, the boy was ready to run. He quickly got down from the box, and then ran. John did _not _stop running.

But all of a sudden, he saw a large sinkhole. John wondered if it could have been earthquakes that could have done this, but based on the condition, it wasn't just an earthquake. It looked like hell.

_Huh...better investigate..._

John walked towards the direction of the large sinkhole and observed it carefully. There was water, mud, and it looked like the trenches. But on the way down, there was a tunnel. Large enough to fit a speedboat that's going through a small hole.

_Let's see if my phone is good enough to shine the way through.._

He slowly descended, but just decided to slide down quickly. It was so slippery, the kid almost fell on his head, but instead, landed safely and smoothly on his behind. When his feet touched the water, it felt really cold. But that didn't matter. All he had to do was obtain a flashlight, and keep the pipe in his hands. Putting his hand through the water, he slowly dug his fingers onto something round - but it had a more rounder shaper at the top. Was it a lantern? A trick or treating bag?

Nope.

A flashlight!

John grabbed it out of the water, then pressed the button twice. The light flickered, and it was still working.

Now, preserving a flashlight and a pipe in his hands, John began to proceed into the dark, spooky tunnel.

Babydoll and Blondie were already out of their own path when they noticed a bright light flashing outside of the tunnel.

There was a dark, gloomy sky outside, looking like it was about to rain.

It was too dark, but a little bright, nonetheless. Damn tunnels.

Blondie looked out, aiming her rifle, and noticed the door with the two side by side fences. This was it, their checkpoint! Now, all they had to do was raid that house. But, where were the hounds?

Blondie looked back at Babydoll, nodding as she looked to her right, careful but alert.

Babydoll followed and looked to her left, aiming her rifle. There was something wrong, and she seemed to know a little more. Where were the Hounds they were supposed to be avoiding? Was this it? Was this an ambush?

"Wait, Blondie...!" Babydoll quietly cried out.

Blondie paused and looked around with her rifle. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right..." Baby bit her lip, then holstered her weapon for a moment. She looked closely as she walked a little further, then stopped. "Someone broke in here..." The two girls observed the wooden hut, then noticed a little Hound lying next to the knocked out puny hound.

_Who would have made it to the house first...? Sweet Pea and Rocket couldn't have made it here already..._

And she was right. Sweet Pea and Rocket could have been battling their way through, just like what they did in the trenches to retrieve the map.

"Baby?" Blondie asked, a little concerned, biting her lip and drawing her shotgun. "Something isn't right..."

Babydoll nodded, and she turned to Blondie. With her sword drawn out, she noticed footprints on the ground. Those were different.

_It must have been one of those Hounds...but, who would kill their own kind?_

"Amber? You there?" Babydoll spoke on her earpiece.

_I'm here, Baby. Did you make it to the checkpoint? _Amber spoke.

"Yes, but there seems to be a problem.."

_What's the problem now, Baby?_

"The Hounds that were here...what happened to them?"

_Not so sure, but someone must have kicked one of them and proceeded to run into one of the tunnels. _

Babydoll, her face a little straight, slowly turned into a fearful expression. She kept thinking about what was happening. Would that boy she kept talking about be here? Or was it all just an illusion, like that soldier in the trenches?

_You still there? Baby?_

"Hold on a second..."

Babydoll noticed more footprints head back to the tunnel they came out of, but it was different.

John was already feeling more shakier than ever, but he wasn't getting out. It was a pretty big risk to go inside these tunnels and look for help. _Hopefully none of those hounds catch up to me..hopefully they don't..._

While looking to the sides with his flashlight, he noticed nothing but smears of blood on the wall. Red and green. Somebody must have been down here before him and the girls. But, looking ahead, there was a bright white light on top ahead that lead to two different paths.

There was water on the side of him, but it would only be deep and it should be easy for him to get across.

He was about to walk to one of the paths ahead when all of a sudden, John stepped into what he didn't notice was a damaged floor that sent him falling in the water with a thud on his head.

"Ugh! Oh that hurt...!" John grunted, rubbing his head. _Ergh..._

He got up slowly, but couldn't find the flashlight.

_Oh shit, I'm totally screwed...!_

But in the distance, there was growling. Nearly the same growling he heard before, but _way_ different.

He slowly turned and looked at the path with the bright light, and heard the roar that kept him trembling with fear and confusion. He was familiar with that voice, and he had heard it before.

And...

There it was.

_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!_

John noticed where the roar came from, and it was more terrifying than ever.

The Alpha Hound - A large, 120 foot monster with only dark hair, 4 arms; 2 of which were tiny and the others being big, 2 big legs, but his inner body obtains superhuman strength. There was a collar on its neck, and the moment it laid its eyes directly on the damaged floor, it found him. It's face looked even more petrifying, and it looked like that monster from Cloverfield.

John noticed the monster staring right at him, and was ready to attack.

"Oh, God! NO!" The boy yelled, sprinting right out of the tunnel towards the direction he came in.

The Alpha was already on his heels, and with a slow, but steady, gruff, growl, he charged.

Outside the light was already beginning to flare despite the dark atmosphere outside. It was beginning to rain, but without a doubt, there would be lightning. This was already gloomy weather.

But it didn't matter. As John kept running, he was frantically screaming. "Oh, God! Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit!" Frightened, he kept hearing the loud footsteps of that Alpha and he just kept running, cursing under his breath.

The 21 year old made it out, but he had to find a way to get back up. John used the pipe to make a few holes, but that would be less helpful to get him to escape. He climbed up with the pipe, but he kept slipping and falling. He looked around quickly, and threw the pipe at the tunnel.

Finally, he saw a ladder, and it was mildly damaged. The boy ran to it quickly, and jumped to it, setting his foot on at least one bar or two. He slipped, but managed to get back up before he fell.

But it was too late. The Alpha came out, roaring, and with one quick backhand, it sent the kid screaming and flying over the hole and onto a car. His back was scratched and he was bruised.

_Oh..._ John thought, now frightened on the inside. _It's a bad dream..._ And it was more than a bad dream.

John yelled as the Alpha jumped towards him and shook the car, slamming his fists on the sides.

"Are you the boy that killed my minions?" The Alpha boomed threateningly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"ARE YOU THE BOY THAT THE KILLED MY MINIONS?"

"Yeah...?"

"Where are the other five girls that you joined up with? WHERE IS BABYDOLL?!"

The Alpha yelled really loudly, then began to swipe the car away as John jumped out, running. This was no Hulk or Abomination he was facing, and surely, this wasn't a Dog Soldier, either.

The other five girls...he didn't know who they were too.

As Sweet Pea and Rocket were about to meet up with Babydoll, both girls received feedback on their earpieces.

_Sweet Pea, Rocket. I just got transmission from Babydoll - the Alpha is already set loose. Someone must have made it to the house first before we did. _Amber explained. _Babydoll and Blondie are fine, just meet up with them and watch your backs, I'm gonna try to make it past this storm!_

"All right, Amber." Rocket replied, holding her pistol.

They were already out of the tunnels, and now all they had to do was meet up with Babydoll. But, they had to be careful for the Alpha Hound.

In the distance, there were sounds of objects being flipped over and smashed. The two sisters prepared their guns and aimed, anticipating for more Hounds to come. Rocket had her iron sights on and noticed the Alpha charging towards them, causing great destruction along the path.

Sweet Pea had her red dot sight on, and suddenly noticed a young man running from the Hound. It was John, but little did they know who he was, as it could be the same young man from the trenches. But it wasn't.

"Get back!" John yelled, running quickly. "Run!"

This quickly got Sweet Pea's attention as she was about to fire at the Hound instead of John, but her aiming was off - _way _off, and she couldn't get a clear shot.

"Kid! Get out of our way! You're gonna get shot!" Rocket shouted angrily, trying to get a good aim at the Alpha.

But the boy ignored her and dashed into Sweet Pea, tackling her like a football player in to the other car.

_What the f..._

Just as she was about to get up and shoot at the Alpha, Sweet Pea had already found herself on the other side of a damaged car with the boy. "Out of the way! What the hell is your problem, kid?!" Sweet Pea exclaimed, obviously pissed off. She shoved the man out of the way, but John couldn't help but grip on to her.

"Okay, look, there was a big monster right there and it just attacked me!" John spoke quickly but crazily. "Here he comes!" He saw the Alpha Male coming even closer. It already caused great devastation, but turned around instead and was about to enter the house Babydoll and Blondie raided.

There was gunfire that attracted the Alpha Male as he put his claws inside one of the windows.

"Babydoll! Blondie!" Rocket cried out.

"Kid, get your hands off of me! Now!" Sweet Pea kept shoving John as she grabbed her rifle. "Rocket! Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, just get his attention!"

Sweet Pea nodded and looked back at the kid. His pupils were obviously black, but there was a shade of blue in both of them. This was some type of effect of the drink he drank out of.

He sighed, but it sounded like more of a daydream sigh than an excruciating sigh. She ignored John and kept firing at the Alpha male. _No time for listening to that stupid kid, just gotta..._

But then, John had a better idea. He grabbed a hold of one of her grenades and decided to run closer to the Alpha. "Hey!"

Sweet Pea noticed and was just about to get that kid's ass handed to him, but with anger, focused on the Alpha and decided to follow him. "Rocket! I'm going after that Alpha and that kid!"

_Ugh...that kid is going to get me and my sister killed! Hopefully Amber is on the way..! _Sweet Pea thought.

"Ugh!" Blondie grunted, looking for more shotgun shells. She had nearly wasted all of her ammo unloading on the Alpha that wouldn't just back off. She didn't notice the collar due to the amount of smoke in the building. They both had to get out of there, and NOW.

"Babydoll?! How much longer?!" Blondie shouted, reloading her weapon.

"I got the key, but Amber is almost here!" Babydoll replied, gazing at her wound. The scratch from the Alpha must've been really damn bad. She attempted to stab the leader in the eye, but knowing that the Alpha was half the Dragon's size and as strong as the Samurai she faced in the past, this was a hell of challenge to face. She placed the key inside of the handle of the sword.

However, she noticed a group of locks on the Alpha's collar. This creature had a weakness, and there had to be a weakness for every superhero and super villain.

"Blondie! I'm going to run after the Alpha and distract him! Try shooting at the locks of his collar! It should weaken him!"

Babydoll struggled, using her sword to stand up as the wound was bloody and major. But, that didn't stop her from being ready to retaliate.

The Alpha focused his attention to Babydoll, and with a quarter of his strength, lifted the top out, and his tiny arms were ready to grab a hold of one of the girls. Blondie had already drew her tomahawk and threw it in the heart of the beast that caught the weapon. He growled and was about to scratch Blondie when all of a sudden, Babydoll, hovering above the beast's left hand, flipped to the side and cut the little arm below the beast's. His puny arm fell off, and he howled in pain and anger. Blondie, clicking her tongue and aiming her gun at the locks, shot one, then two, then the last one off.

The collar nearly came off when the brute grabbed Babydoll in midair and looked at her straight in the eye. His eyes were lusting with fury, ready to kill her.

Babydoll got her legs out of his right hand when there was an explosion that went off below. The Alpha was down. Babydoll landed on her legs, and felt a little grazed until she saw John running through the smoke.

"Come on! I got you!" John shouted, jumping through the smoke and putting his arms around Babydoll. He lifted her up and began to carry her.

_Time to play fireman, you crazy bastard..._ John thought to himself as he moved through the fire.

Blondie soon followed behind him, and was a little surprised by the kid's actions. He didn't look act like a kid, but looked like one. John just showed out of the blue and rescued Babydoll and waited for Amber who was inside of the robot to arrive and pulverize that wolf.

Amber came out, and stepped on to the rocky ground and noticed John dragging out Babydoll.

The girls were at a loss for words as he placed Babydoll smoothly on the ground, including her sword.

The key fell out, and the man took it, then held it out to one of them.

"Uh...sorry about your friend..." John told them, now calm and ready to help.

"Hey, are you crazy? You almost got me and my sisters-" Sweet Pea began, but noticed the boy had disappeared. Where did he go now?

Babydoll woke up and noticed the key was on her hand, and looked to her sisters that were speechless more than ever.

As the song was over, Babydoll snapped back to reality. She looked around and noticed everything was normal - Blue was there, so was Gorski, Rocket, Sweet Pea, Blondie, a few other bystanders, and doctors.

They were cheering and an uproar of applause had broken out in the rehearsal room. Damn, they were all impressed. Big, bright smiles came from Rocket and Gorski, who were surprised at her new dance techniques.

But all of a sudden, with Babydoll smiling a little, dashed out of the room.

"What the...? Babydoll?" Rocket asked, worriedly. Knowing that her sister had been affected by something, came after her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is JohnTheRebelLeader! I know I said I would update more on this Sucker Punch fanfiction "Crossed", but sadly, I wasn't able to complete this original version, and I have made a better version of the story continued on another website.**

**Here's the website if any of you wish to read the story. It's still being written at the moment, but you'll see it's a little bit better than the one on here. /works/2005047/chapters/4345263**

**Sorry about the long wait, folks! **


End file.
